The key to Cybetron: Dart on the Loose
by CrazyRoxi-XD
Summary: This is a crossover Transformers the movie and Transformers animated What happens when the autobots meet a new team of cybetrainians, will they be friends of foes? what new feeling kicks in for Bumblebee?with a fight up ahead who will live to see tomorrow
1. Chapter 1

**Key to Cybetron  
><strong>

**I do not** **own transformers**

**Team Titanium are my made up characters and sorry for any mistakes made, please review**

Dart on the Loose

**Chapter 1**

It was a foggy and cold day, around 6p.m. according to the earth time. The cold had scared everyone away into their cozy homes with the comfort of a couch and a T.V. leaving the streets dead silent, no birds to be heard or seen, as a matter of fact you couldn't see anything beyond about 10 meters ahead of you.

Optimus prime and his team however were not in the comfort of their base but at the docks in search of whatever generated the energon signal. Then there was a crash of metal as a huge decepticon attacked the autobots. They reacted quickly but the decepticons who had been lying in wait were faster and all of a sudden the small team of the autobots made up of Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, sideswipe, sunstreacker, blurr, prowl, jazz, Wheeljack and bumblebee found themselves outnumbered.

As Optimus dodged the attacks of the two larger decepticons before he was attacked from behind and he fell with a clang as pain flashed through his body pulsing from the attack, he lifted his head to find his comrades sharing similar fates. They were losing the battle and losing badly. As it turns out Megatron must have found a new team for himself and they weren't good news for the autobots. As much as he hated to admit it Optimus realized that if his team were to stay alive they had to retreat, but his trail of thought was interrupted as the decepticons stared down at the now fallen autobots with a smirk. Then they brought them up one by one and slammed them against the wall of the ship hangar.

"Let's have some fun with these puny autobots, shall we" smirked the silver decepticon holding Optimus and pinning him against the wall. The fog started clearing a little bit around the docks relieving the faces of the decepticons and the scared looking autobot's faces more clearly.

"DEATHRAY" echoed the unmistakable voice of Megatron. The silver Con turned his face to face the direction of the voice. A black decepticon with a stripe of blue on his shoulder smirked wickedly at the autobots and with a swift gesture of the wrist threw two boomerangs like devices at Optimus. As a reflex Optimus shut his optics and turned his face bracing himself for the pain bound to hit him.

But the pain never came instead it was replaced by a thump in the brick wall behind him. Optimus looked up at his hands to find cyber cuffs attaching his hands to the wall, _oh slag it these things were_ _harder to get off that than making the twins quiet._ With another thump Optimus turned around to face the sound to find Megatron heading his way, then the con with cyber cuffs caught his eye, he was now sitting on a broken down truck with one knee pulled up to his chest and his hand resting on his knee twirling another boomerang like device between his fingers as he stared at Optimus and his grin grew wider. At that moment Optimus realized that he had to save his team somehow and if he wouldn't the consequences would be terrifying.

_Please review, this is my first story  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Optimus stared into the optics of Megatron the rest of his team were trying to figure out how to get out of this place.

**Right let's look this thing over. **Said Ratchet's voice through the comm. Link

**Hhmmm…as much I'd like to stay Ratchet I'm planning to get out of here within the next century so..**Sunstreacker was cut off by Ironhide, shouting through the link I** swear when I get out of here you'll find your face plate rearranged!**

**Easy people we need to get out of here for now and until that's done why don't you leave out the "**_**smart"**_** remarks** came through Jazz's cool and calm voice, although he wasn't all that confident in fact he was nervous to say the least

**Right then** sideswipe began **we have 27 cons and Megatron who are not the easiest or nicest opponents, were in the dark with fog everywhere, we have all our weapons disabled or disarmed, and were bickering like a bunch of 5 year olds and that's about it, so over all were :outnumbered, invisible from anyone passing by and un armed…oh yeah and were pinned to this wall with cyber cuffs, well this should be fun** said sideswipe, his words dripping with sarcasm, but the truth was they were not in the best position possible to say the least.

**We need a miracle** said wheeljack through the comm. Link sadly lowering his head as the violent word exchanged from Megatron and Optimus came into focus

**I need a miracle, I need a miracle, and one day you'll see it can happen to mee **a song was sent through the link by bumblebee

The autobots looked at him in confusion and found him staring at a glass fence that separated the docks from a speed way and found themselves staring at a group of 9 skinny, cybotrainian looking shapes. The fog, graffiti and the dirt covering and surrounding the glass fence made it impossible to make anything out besides the rough and fuzzy looking shapes. Then to the autobots relief and disappointment the shapes moved off without a backwards glance. They were stuck there defeated and vulnerable to anything the decepticons were to throw at them, unless they found a way out which seemed to be getting more and more unlikely.

Then there was a slam as Megatron landed an angry fist in Optimus's face

"YOU PATHETIC AUTOBOTS!" he yelled

All of a sudden a new feeling grabbed and scraped at their sparks, it was fear- fear for themselves and fear for Optimus as they knew he would be the one to suffer most.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Optimus stared back at Megatron who was trembling with rage at the insult he had been given, trying not to kill Optimus _obviously he wants me alive for something_ he thought but whether it was just torture of something with a goal he did not know.

Then with a wham the large brick wall to their left was getting torn apart from the other side. A Nissan Juke and a police BMW X6M tore throught it sending bricks in every direction, and a moment after the wall was cleared and the two cars were halfway past it, 5 cybotranian shapes flew over the car's roofs. The decepticons were shocked as two of the flying shapes tore throught their crowd at huge speeds hiting the decepticons who they passed on their wheels, that must have been positioned under their feet Optimus guessed while the two cybertrainians at the left side that flew passed seemed to have disappeared as they hit the ground while the last flying small bot ran towards them. Then the BMW and Nissan who had drove through the wall transformed and charged with two others behind them. Then it turned to chaos the small bot heading their way jumped and disappeared in the fog while the other 8 tore up the decepticon troops, a voice just above his head sent optimus jumping up in the air as far as the cyber cuffs let him it. The voice was muffled by the cries of pain, weapons being fired and the sound of metal colliding with metal, but it was still clear,Although with the shock Optimus couldn't make out what it was saying or who was saying it as he looked around almost desperate to see who it was.

Sharing their leaders confusion the team of autobots tried to make out any shape that was out of place in the dark to find out who or what was talking to them but failed to find it on their scans or see it.

Finally optimus made out what was being said to him as he heard a voice ask him "whats your name" with a slight sign of irritation in its voice.

'I'm Optimus Prime" he stuttered then the voice seemed to transform within a nano click and the quiet soft slightly annoyed voice turned to a shout loud enough to shake the earth _or so it seemed to optimus._ As it shouted over the autobots heads'

"we've got someone called Optimus Prime here" then another voice somewhat more distant replied within a few seconds

"Optimus Prime, leader of the autobot's troop on earth, he destroyed the allspark and settled in with his team on earth protecting the planet from decepticons." Optimus couldn't believe this _how did they know all this? Who are they? How can they be beating a new decepticon troop that had made easy work of his team? And what are they doing to do with him and his team? _His trail of thought was interrupted by the first voice again back to its soft and somewhat comforting form.

" that optimus prime?" he was lost for words but he finally stuttered a yes. The voice transformed again and started heading away by the sound of it as it shouted through the sounds of the fight

" yeah that's the one" then the second voice came through again "Cay?" after nanoseconds an answer from a new voice replied

"Nal, whats the status?" the second voice started " we have confirmed the identity of the cybetrainians strapped to the wall, well one of th" the voice was cut off with a sickening crunch of metal.

"Nal?" came a worried cry from the third voice, it was soon answered by the voice of the second _whoever they are_ " I'm okay, one of them is Optimus Prime leader of an autobot troop" the voice seemed somewhat more distant and in pain.

Then megatron appeared with a canon pointed at prime as the energy in it was being booted up to full force.

Just before the shot two shadowy, skinny figures jumped on megatron's both sides and swung their feet high in the air in opposite directions.

Jazz and prowl watched at the two figure's feet were closing in on megatrons head, and colliding with it at great force as the two figures shifted their weight while twisting their bodies for maximum force. The impact caused sparks to fly as megatron's face was getting demolished. Then a third person skidded into view on roller heels ( wheels placed under the heel of a cybetrainians foot to add speed) skidding into view with a sword, piercing it straight into megatrons elbow and ripping it off, causing even more sparks to fly and the cannon on the arm to loose force, avoiding the shot aimed at Prime.

The same questions puzzled all the autobots as the remaining decepticons retreated, _who are these people? Or what are they? What are they going to do to us? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The figures started closing in on the autobots, their shining blue eyes almost melting the autobots into the wall. When they had grouped together the autobots noticed there were 9 of them. Bumblebee almost instantly making a connection as he remembered the shadowy figures behind the glass divider by the speed way. They were skinny and different heights all seemed to be melting in with the shadows and fog around them, only leaving a faint shadow and glowing eyes for the autobots to see.

A shiver of fear crossed Wheeljack's body although it was unlikely that these bots were going to kill them after saving them _he hoped_ but he couldn't help but fear these bots after seeing them demolish the decepticon troop only letting 5 or so pass their deadly grasp.

Then a soft and friendly voice broke the silence "Hello, my name it Cyber Night and I'm the leader of this team" it wasn't the fact that the voice came from the tallest member of the team that surprised them but the fact it was the voice of a femme! But femmes were extinct it couldn't be possible.

Then a laser beam hit the cuff holding prime to the wall and he shrunk hoping they weren't going to get killed.

To his relief came a voice that wasn't threatening "the cuffs have an energon shield we'll need to find the operative switch" it clarified.

This worried prime as he watched the ice cold blue optics of the leader turning to the other femme voice that just spoke. Giving whoever was there a slight nod the leader of the bots standing in front of prime the leader walked closer with a steady and confident stride. She stopped in front of prime and he noticed she was probably only an inch or so smaller than him, which for their size was nothing. She looked at him with a warming look in the optic and spoke gently and calmly but confidently at the same time.

"Can you describe the decepticon who applied your cuffs?" she asked not letting go of prime's gaze for a second

With a slight moment of hesitation prime described to the femme that the decepticon had been a large built, black with a blue stripe on the shoulder and what seemed to be storage compartment on his other one. The femme nodded and looked back at her team and with a quick glance her optics fell on two shapes that seemed to be very similar to each other.

Then with a gentle voice she said "would you mind?" the answer never came as the two bots turned and disappeared into the darkness. The femme in front of prime gave the rest of the team a gesture of the hand and turned back to prime.


End file.
